Interaction between tires and a road can cause undesired noise that is bothersome to operators and/or other occupants of a vehicle, such as an automobile. In one instance, vibrations of the tires occur, particularly when traversing coarse roads. Coarse roads typically include irregular and/or uneven surfaces. Such surfaces may be associated with, for example, concrete cracks, spalled surfaces, and/or damaged textured surfaces. Operation of a vehicle on such surfaces may result in unwanted passenger compartment noise.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for determining a condition which results in undesired noise when a vehicle is driven on coarse roads. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system and test to check tires that are susceptible to such undesired noises. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.